Muggle
by NotMyBestSide
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about Lily showing the Marauders the muggle world. Each chapter will be of a different aspect of the world- whether it be children's games or sporting events. Rated T for language.


**So this is going to be a collection of short stories revolving around Lily showing James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (even though he is a prat and I despise him he WAS part of the Marauders. Idiot.) Muggle things… everything from cars to sports to, well, pretty much whatever you can think of. They probably will be connected but I'm not really sure yet…**

**Disclaimer: I have red hair and I'm pretty sure JK Rowling doesn't. So I guess I'm not her. OH! Also there's a Tom Petty song, Don't Do Me Like That, in the middle of the story. And I'm a girl so I'm not him. **

**_**_Oh, Baby I Love You So, Please Won't You Smile For Me?_

"Why the hell did I agree to do this?" Lily asked looking at her boyfriend James and his three annoying friends.

"Because you love me?" Sirius Black said flashing a suggestive wink, "It's okay, we can tell the rest know. James will manage."

"Arse," James muttered punching his best mate lightly on the shoulder.

"No," Lily said, "Sirius, our love was false. I know about you and…" she let out a slight gasp and pointed at James, "him."

"How did you find out?" Sirius asked as James gave Sirius a glare.

"Him!" Lily pointed at Remus.

"Oh, Moony! How could you?"

"Lily, did you have to bring me into this?" Remus asked giving an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, yes I did."

"So what's this game you were going to teach us?" Peter asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Well," Lily said, "Muggle children play this when they are at day camps—"

"What are day camps?" James asked his wide hazel eyes filled with curiosity.

"Another time, James, another time."

"Fine."

"First off everyone get in a circle." There was some pushing and shoving as the five of them struggled to form a circle in the middle of the common room. "The goal of this game is to get the person to laugh."

"This will be easy," Sirius said cackling madly.

"You bet it will," James said grinning at Lily.

"Not so quickly," Lily said, "You cannot touch the person, and you must say to them, 'Oh baby, I love you so, please won't you smile for me?' then they have to respond—while looking in the person's eyes, 'Baby, I love you too, but I just can't smile today.'"

"Alright," Remus said. "Go."

Lily turned to Peter, who looked properly scared. She gazed deep into his eyes and got down on one knee. "Peter," she said softly, the words falling from her lips, "Baby, I love you so… please won't you smile for me?"

"B—baby," Peter stuttered, "I love you, so." A smile began to grace his face.

"I WIN!" Lily shouted jumping up off of her knee a grin on her face; she walked across the circle and sat down cross legged by James. Peter's face became terrified as he realized that the only other people playing the game were boys, boys that he would now be forced to confess his everlasting love to. His face was bright red as he walked up to Remus.

"Oh, baby, I love you so. Please won't you smile for me?" Peter recanted.

"Baby, I love you too, but I just can't smile today," Remus deadpanned.

"Bloody hell, Remus. You were supposed to smile. Relieve me of my duties and all that stuff."

"You said duties," Sirius said grinning like an idiot.

"Oh Sirius, baby, I love you so. Please won't you smile for me?"

"Baby, I—" Sirius began but was unable to control the smile that fought to take over his face. Once Peter meekly shuffled over to his given spot a mad smile took over Sirius's face. He raised his wand to his neck and muttered _Sonorus_, the new increase in volume out of the Marauder had everyone in the room, who wasn't already, blandly starring at the display taking place.

"James, baby. I don't want you to do me like that," Sirius said gesturing to Peter and Remus, "This song is for you. Please, don't do me like that." He took a deep breath and began singing.

_I was talking with a friend of mine, said a woman had hurt his pride.  
>Told him that she loved him so and turned around and let him go.<br>Then he said, "you better watch your step, or your gonna get hurt yourself.  
>Someone's gonna tell you lies, hurt you down inside."<em>

Something of a blush graced Remus's face while Sirius sang—it wasn't helping much that Sirius had seated himself on the arm of the chair Remus was sitting in.__

_Don't do me like that.  
>Don't do me like that.<br>What if I love you baby?  
>Don't do me like that.<em>

Lily poked James in the stomach, he looked at her and winked.__

_Listen honey, can you see? baby, you would bury me  
>If you were in the public eye givin' someone else a try.<br>And you know you better watch your step or you're gonna get hurt yourself.  
>Someone's gonna tell you lies, hurt you down inside.<em>

Now Sirius stood up glaring openly at Lily who looked right back at Sirius a big smile on her face. As he was beginning to turn around she winked at James and stuck her tongue out at Sirius.__

_Don't do me like that.  
>Don't' do me like that.<br>What if I love you baby?  
>Don't do me like that.<em>

Sirius stood up on a table and gave everyone who was watching him a wink. From the audience many giggles erupted, mostly from teenage girls who had a schoolgirl crush on him.__

_'Cause somewhere deep down inside  
>Someone is saying, "love doesn't last that long."<br>I got this feelin' inside night and day  
>Wait a minute<em>

Sirius jumped down off of the table and got down on both knees in front of James—who had a big grin on his face.__

_Listen honey, can you see? Baby, you would bury me  
>If you were in the public eye givin' someone else a try.<br>And you know you better watch your step or you're gonna get hurt yourself.  
>Someone's gonna tell you lies, cut you down to size.<em>

During the last bit of the song Sirius remained at James's side but his eyes were once again glaring at a laughing Lily.__

_Don't do me like that.  
>Don't do me like that.<br>What if I love you baby?  
>Don't, don't, don't, don't...<em>

Sirius once again jumped up on the nearby coffee table and began dancing widely.__

_Don't do me like that.  
>Don't do me like that.<br>I just might need you honey.  
>Don't do me like that.<em>

"James, baby," Sirius said, "Can't you see I love you? Oh, baby. I love you so…please won't you smile for me?" James didn't even try to hide his amusement letting out a full fledged laugh of approval. "Yay!" Sirius cheered, "I did it. I won! Ha! I am the king of the world!"

James stood up and snuck behind Sirius, pushing him down off of the table. "How much of a king are you now?"

"Hey," Sirius muttered, rubbing his head and shooting a glare at James, "that was uncalled for."

"It's okay," James said with a wicked grin, "because you love me."

"Do not!" Sirius yelled crossing his arms and stomping his foot like an upset three year old.

"Actually," Remus said, "according to your song—you do."

"Merlin's baggy socks, Moony, I thought you were on my side!"

"Sirius, how the hell did you ever get that idea? It's obvious he's on my side," James boasted.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Actually," Remus said standing up and separating his two best mates before they could get in a full blown brawl, "I'm on neither of your sides."

"But, Moony, I thought we had something special?" James said taking Remus's hand, a hint of a smile playing on his serious face.

"Sorry, Prongs, I'm on Lily's side."

"You, you what?" James asked.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius said, yanking his friends arm. "Let's go somewhere else. Somewhere where our geniusness is appreciated."

"Good idea, Padfoot." James turned on his heel and linked arms with Sirius. They marched together out of the common room. As the door was swinging closed the rest of the students, who had been watching the scene with amusement could hear Sirius's voice yelling out, "To the kitchens!"

**Did you enjoy reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it? Please review. Especially seeing as I'm sick and reviews make me feel better. **

**:)**


End file.
